Enfer sur Terre
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Hermione Granger s'est retrouvée soudainement propulsée dans un monde pour le moins... effrayant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas (ou plus) ! Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs personnes, qu'elle apprécie plus ou moins... "Tu sais, Granger, dans un autre monde, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aimer." "Je sais, Malfoy. Moi aussi... Mais pas dans celui-ci." [Rating M justifié]
1. Prologue : Dix choses (Hermione)

**HISTOIRE REPUBLIEE ET TRADUITE PAR MOI-MEME SUR LE SITE quotev . com, SOUS LE MEME PSEUDO (MoonDustAndStar) !**

 **Bon, cette fois-ci, je me lance dans une fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur, et qui réunit deux de mes univers préférés :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **et** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **!**

 **Pour l'instant, je ne poste que le prologue, mais je suis presque sûre de poster le chapitre bientôt... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Petite précision : Cette histoire sera racontée à la première personne, partagée entre les points de vue de deux des personnages principaux : Hermione Granger et Beth Greene.**

 **Bon, maintenant, les "détails" :**

 **Résumé :** **Hermione Granger s'est retrouvée soudainement propulsée dans un monde pour le moins... effrayant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas (ou plus) ! Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs personnes, qu'elle apprécie plus ou moins...**

 **"Tu sais, Granger, dans un autre monde, j'aurais peut-être pu t'aimer." "Je sais, Malfoy. Moi aussi... Mais pas dans celui-ci."**

 **Pairings :** **Draco/Hermione (Dramione) ; Daryl/Beth (Bethyl) ; Glenn/Maggie (Gleggie)**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Daryl Dixon, Beth Greene**

 **Rating :** **M, pour cause de violence, de probables lemons et de langage parfois un peu vulgaire.**

 **Spoilers (possibles) :** **Aucun pour ce prologue. Pour ce qui est du reste de la fiction, j'essaierai de me détacher de la trame de la série.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède rien des univers de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **et de** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling (pour** _ **Harry Potter**_ **) et de Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman ainsi que de la chaîne AMC (pour** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **). Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Prologue :** **Dix choses** (PdV d'Hermione)

Je vais énoncer dix choses dont je suis absolument certaine :

1) Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

2) Je vivais à Londres, il n'y a encore plus si longtemps.

3) Je suis une sorcière.

4) Mes deux meilleurs amis sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

5) Je n'ai plus de chez moi.

6) Ma vie (non, la vie _en général_ ) est devenue un Enfer sur Terre.

7) Les morts reviennent à la vie.

8) Mes parents m'ont été arrachés. Littéralement.

9) J'ai seize ans. Ou peut-être que j'en ai eu dix-sept, récemment... Je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus vraiment de repères. Donc, cette chose ne compte pas vraiment.

9 bis) J'erre à travers les Etats-Unis avec certains de mes amis (Harry, Ron, Ginny et les soeurs Patil) et beaucoup de mes ennemis (Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et les soeurs Greengrass).

10) Je viens de sauver Malfoy.

Et une petite dernière pour la route :

11) Je suis en train de devenir complètement folle.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, un prologue très succinct... J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Pour ce qui est de ce qui leur est arrivé à tous entre temps, sachez que ce prologue se situe** _ **au milieu**_ **de la fiction, en fait. Je l'ai mis en prologue parce qu'il présente les choses, mais dès le premier chapitre, nous revenons largement en arrière !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Découvertes (Hermione)

**Bon, je préfère prévenir tout le monde, dans ce chapitre, qui est toujours du point de vue d'Hermione, ça part un peu... en cacahouète ! Mais c'est la seule explication plausible que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils se rendent tous aux Etats-Unis... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez quand même pas, hein ? :)**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling dans le cas d' _Harry Potter_ et à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman (ainsi qu'à la chaîne AMC) dans celui de _The Walking Dead_. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Découvertes**

Je me tiens là, assise à côté de mes amis, et je ris avec eux, lorsque soudain, un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Nous nous tournons tous vers Dumbledore, qui arbore un air inhabituellement grave pour un premier banquet d'année scolaire. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Les seules fois où je l'ai vu aussi sérieux, c'était aux funérailles de Cédric, et lorsqu'il nous avait annoncé que des Détraqueurs erreraient en toute liberté aux frontières de Poudlard, lors de notre troisième année. Et même si je n'étais pas là lors de la discussion entre Harry et Dumbledore à propos de la mort de Sirius, je savais qu'il avait été énormément affecté, là aussi. A part dans ces rares occasions, j'ai toujours connu notre directeur avec des yeux pétillants... Alors, il doit se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave, quelque part, pour que cet air si grave se peigne sur ses traits...  
\- Mes chers élèves... commence alors Dumbledore. Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que...  
Il baisse la tête, et tous dans la salle, y compris les Serpentards, nous nous mettons à murmurer. D'un murmure inquiet.  
\- Je dois vous annoncer que, pour des raisons très graves, l'école devra fermer ses portes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce banquet sera donc non seulement le premier, mais aussi le dernier de cette année scolaire.  
A ces mots, un brouhaha terrible s'élève de tous côtés, et j'en fais bien sûr partie. Fermer Poudlard ? Ce n'était pas possible, l'école _ne peut pas_ fermer ! Même la table des Serpentards est révoltée à cette idée !  
\- Silence ! s'écrie soudain Dumbledore, sa voix amplifiée tonnant à travers la salle.  
Instantanément, nous nous taisons tous. Il faut dire que notre directeur peut être très impressionnant, quand il le veut...  
\- Nous devons tous nous rendre aux Etats-Unis, le pays le plus sûr compte tenu des tragiques événements qui se déroulent dans le monde entier, en ce moment même.  
\- Le pays le plus sûr ? interrompt soudain Malfoy de sa voix insupportable. Je croyais que nous habitions dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde entier ! Je veux dire, Poudlard est protégée contre toutes les sortes d'attaques possibles et imaginables, alors pourquoi devrait-on se rendre aux _Etats-Unis_?  
Je le regarde en soupirant profondément. Toujours là pour ramener l'attention sur sa précieuse petite personne, lui...  
\- Pour répondre à vos différentes questions, Mr Malfoy, je vais simplement dire ceci...  
Ah, le directeur ne semble pas vraiment surpris, ni offensé, de cette intervention. Etonnant...  
\- Les Etats-Unis, malgré le fait que ce soit un pays bien plus peuplé que le nôtre, et donc bien plus exposé à cette menace qui envahit la terre, sont plus sûrs, notamment parce qu'il autorise le port d'armes. D'armes moldues, dont nous aurons désespérément besoin en ces temps... eh bien, plus que tragiques. Ce pays possède des magasins entiers remplis d'armes efficaces contre ces créatures que nous devrons malheureusement affronter. Le gouvernement américain a également mis en place des mesures de prévention, des... des camps, si l'on peut dire. Nous allons donc devoir nous y rendre, que cela vous plaise ou non...  
Le regard de Dumbledore, sur cette dernière petite phrase, se porte sur la table des Serpentards. Ceux-ci, étonnamment, ne protestent pas, mais la plus jeune des deux sœurs Greengrass secoue la tête en demandant :  
\- Monsieur, vous parlez sans cesse... d'une menace, de créatures. Vous ne pourriez pas être peut-être un peu plus précis ?  
Le ton légèrement narquois qu'elle emploie me surprend. Je l'avais toujours prise pour une jeune fille calme et respectueuse, mais apparemment, je m'étais trompée...  
\- Eh bien... Hélas, oui. Je peux être plus précis. J'ai demandé à Miss Burbage de nous rapporter l'un des outils qu'elle utilise... enfin, utilisait dans ses cours d'Etude des Moldus. Vous allez donc voir cette menace dont je parle depuis le début de ce banquet. Cependant, je conseillerai aux plus jeunes et aux plus sensibles de... de ne pas regarder. Et de ne pas écouter non plus, à vrai dire.  
Je vois alors Miss Burbage s'avancer en faisant flotter devant elle un ordinateur et un vidéoprojecteur. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle les met en marche, mais toujours est-il que quelques minutes plus tard, l'écran d'accueil de l'ordinateur se retrouve projeté contre l'immense porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le professeur se tourne une dernière fois vers ses collègues en paraissant presque _supplier_ Dumbledore de ne pas l'autoriser à nous montrer cela. Mais au contraire, celui-ci hoche la tête et détourne les yeux de l'écran.  
Je me tourne vers mes amis de Gryffondor, qui fixent d'un air ébahi l'image sur la grande porte. C'est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont jamais vu de tels outils. J'entends alors des ricanements fuser de la table des Serpentards, des ricanements aussitôt étouffés lorsque le professeur met une vidéo en marche. Je fixe moi aussi mes yeux sur les images défilant sur la porte d'entrée, et je réprime de justesse un haut-le-cœur. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ je songe en écarquillant les yeux. Je me serais bien passée du zoom sur le visage à moitié dévoré d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres... J'entends des cris de terreur fuser un peu partout dans la salle, et moi aussi, j'ai un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune femme à l'écran s'avance encore un peu. On entend parfaitement son grognement avide, et je frissonne en m'efforçant de ne pas me couvrir les yeux. La personne qui filme recule apparemment au même rythme que la femme qui avance vers lui, lorsque soudain... La jeune femme tourne les yeux vers quelqu'un d'autre, vers un petit bébé qui pleure. Des pleurs déchirants le secouent, et attirent la jeune femme vers lui. Je ferme les yeux, cette fois-ci, mais j'entends tout de même les petits cris déchirants du bébé. Au fond de moi, je sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai déjà vu des films d'horreur avec mes rares amis moldus, et j'ai déjà lu des livres parlants de ces créatures-ci... Des zombies.  
Soudain, plus aucun bruit ne résonne dans la salle, sinon les pleurs de certains élèves. Je rouvre les yeux et je fixe l'écran d'accueil de l'ordinateur.  
\- Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir dû vous montrer cela, mes chers élèves... s'excuse Dumbledore. Mais vous devez comprendre que l'heure est grave... _très_ grave.  
\- Attendez ! s'écrie alors Ron. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas nous envoyer dans un pays où il y a des gens aussi... aussi _monstrueux_ ?  
Tous les regards se tournent vers lui, y compris le mien.  
\- Ron... je commence alors, sans me soucier, pour une fois, que tous les regards soient rivés sur moi. Ce ne sont pas des gens, comme tu dis. Dans le monde moldu, on les appelle des... des zombies. Mais... j'ajoute en me tournant vers Dumbledore. Mais normalement, ça n'existe pas ! Ce sont simplement des... des créatures légendaires, faites pour terroriser les enfants !  
\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, comme vous venez de le voir, ces créatures existent bien. Et elles nous menacent. C'est pour cela, Mr Weasley, que nous devons nous rendre dans un lieu où nous serons relativement en sécurité.  
\- Vous voulez dire par là qu'il y a aussi des... zombies en Angleterre ? demande Harry avec hésitation.  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Cette épidémie, cette catastrophe, ou appelez cela comme vous voulez, est mondiale.  
\- Et nos familles ? s'enquit Draco avec une tension surprenante dans la voix. Elles savent ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je leur ai envoyé des hiboux. Avec toutes les informations nécessaires, Mr Malfoy, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Lentement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, avant de me rappeler que j'ai encore une question à poser :  
\- Et... Comment est-ce qu'on va se rendre aux Etats-Unis ?  
\- Par un moyen que vous devez connaître, Miss Granger... me répond Dumbledore avec un surprenant sourire. En avion.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si comme je l'ai déjà dit... Parfois, ça part un peu en cacahouète ! :) Et on se revoit pour le prochain (du point de vue de Beth, donc), enfin j'espère !**


End file.
